EExpose
EExpose EExpose is one of our British competitors who started off in Tournament 4 . He was the 18th person to take on Stage One and he made it all the way to Stage Three, going out on the Crazy Cliffhanger. In Tournament 5 he returned as number 29 out of 40, and completed Stage One again. However, on Stage Two he went out on the Balance Tank, coming up short of the dismount. In Tournament 6 he was number 36 out of 50, and made it back to Stage Three once again, redeeming himself on the balance tank of Stage Two. He was able to complete the Crazy Cliffhanger that took him out in Tournament 4, but he failed the next obstacle, the Curtain Cling. His next two tournaments saw him go out on the flying chute of Stage One. In Tournament 7 he came up short of the landing, and in Tournament 8 he just flew over the landing. In Tournament 9 he took on the flying chute for the third time, and he just barely stuck the landing, and was then able to complete Stage One. On Stage Two, he took on the Metal Spin for the first time in his career, and was unable to defeat it. Tournament 10, EExpose was digested and shown struggling the Warped Wall. Despite that, he was able to clear Stage One again with the slowest time. Stage Two, EExpose would fail the Balance Tank when he jumped off too late. Tournament 11, is currently EExpose's last time clearing Stage One. EExpose was given a high number at #46. EExpose would clear Stage One with the third fastest time, at exactly 17 seconds. He unfortunately, was not able to break his Stage Two failures, failing on the Metal Spin for a second time. First Stage Failures EExpose would miss Tournament 12, but return for Tournament 13. were he would fail the Jump Hang Kai in Stage One after going to far to the right and nearly missing it completely. Tournament 14, EExpose would fail the Jump Hang Kai for a 2nd time in a row. This time jumping to early. Tournament 15, EExpose would beat the Jump Hang Kai which took him out twice in a row. But after taking 3 Attempts to get up the Warped Wall. After beating the Circle Slider, EExpose would rush the jump to the Rope Climb, failing to get onto it. In Tournament 16, EExpose would Time Out on the Warped Wall. Tournament 17, EExpose would struggle on the Warped Wall for a 3rd time, taking 4 Attempts to get up the Wall. While having decent time left, EExpose would Overshoot and fail the Flying Chute for the 3rd time, and first time since Tournament 8. EExpose would miss Tournament 18. In the first 100 Runner Tournament, Tournament 19, EExpose was given a surprisingly high Start Number, with #92. EExpose would fall the Earliest he has, failing the 2nd Obstacle, the Butterfly Wall. In Tournament 20, EExpose was doing well on Stage One, but he would fail the Crooked Wall when he jumped too high, and came up short of the pole. Tournament Results Trivia *He and Jokers485 are the only comptitors to fail the Jump Hang Kai two tournaments in a row *Without counting Tournament 1, he was the first ever newcomer to reach the Third Stage *First competitor to ever attempt the Crazy Cliffhanger *He and SaneThe Legend are the only competitors to fail the Flying Chute two tournaments in a row *Has failed 4 Obstacles at least 2 times. (5 and 10) (7, 8 and 17) (9 and 11) (13 and 14)